xrayandvavfandomcom-20200213-history
The Madness of the King
"The Madness of the King" is the fifth episode of the second season of X-Ray and Vav. It is also the last episode before the mid-season break. Synopsis Our dynamic duo find themselves face to face with The Mad King, trying to interrogate him for information. However, the Mad King has plans of his own. Plot X-Ray and Vav question Dr. Goodman, the head of the mental institution where the letter addressed to Mogar was sent from. She allows them to see the writer of the letter, the Mad King, though warns them that he is a master of psychological corruption, and not to answer any questions given by him or to take anything he gives them. The two heroes question the Mad King, who makes both of them uneasy by identifying X-Ray's aftershave and lotion brand by smell alone, and claiming he did not know that Mogar has been in the public eye since he was cut off from newspapers after murdering his second guard. It is then revealed that X-Ray and Vav have visited the Mad King separately, with X-Ray visiting first. X-Ray claims that he came alone because he feels that Vav is being distracted by Ash, who he feels is using them to further her reporting career. He then begins to open up about his childhood experiences. The Mad King tells X-Ray what he thinks about him: that he is lonely and immature due to his father's abandonment at a young age, and that Vav will soon realise that too and leave him, 'like dear old dad'. X-Ray storms out. Vav questions the Mad King on why he wrote to Mogar, revealing it was part of a sympathy exercise, though does not openly state how he knew about Mogar or his situation. He also claims that he has used his access to the library archives (one of the privileges he has left) to compile a collection of reports and stories that might reference Mogar. He offers Vav the evidence if he will answer one question: why he is friends with X-Ray. Vav says they have been friends since they were little, though the Mad King questions whether or not Vav has outgrown X-Ray, who could be holding him back from being taken seriously as a superhero. Vav disagrees, stating they are a team before leaving with the evidence. Meanwhile, at the Local Hap'n'ins, the chief editor congratulates Ash on her Mogar story series, as it has been helping to boost sales, and tells her to keep it up. After hearing that she has no new developments, the editor pushes her to take advantage of her relationship with Vav and push him for more information, as this could kick-start her reporting career (and sell more copies). Vav returns home with the evidence, though both X-Ray and Vav lie about their more personal conversations with the Mad King. Ash calls and Vav leaves to look over the new evidence with her, leaving X-Ray alone with Dwayne, his pet rock. Mogar appears at the institution, where the Mad King claims that the superhero duo have been distracting Mogar's mission of rescuing his mother, and that together they will destroy X-Ray and Vav. Mogar breaks the Mad King out with a single punch to the glass wall, and the Mad King reclaims his crown through some sort of unseen force. Placing it on his head, he states that everyone shall get 'what they deserve'. Characters Major Characters * X-Ray * Vav * Mogar * Ash Samaya * The Mad King Minor Characters * Dr. Goodman * Editor Trivia * This episode makes multiple references to the movie The Silence of the Lambs. ** Its title is similar with a few words changed around. ** The mental institution and the glass cell The Mad King is held in is similar to the one of the movie's main characters, Hannibal Lector, as well as The Mad King's coveralls. * The Mad King's glass cell is likely also a reference to a long-running gag of Ryan Haywood, in Let's Play Minecraft--'' Edgar the Cow is stuck in a hole sealed with glass, inside Ryan's house. * X-Ray's pet rock, Dwayne, is a reference to wrestler and actor ''Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. * Several posters in X-Ray's room are allusions to RWBY characters. Gallery 2 05 00001.png 2 05 00002.png 2 05 00003.png 2 05 00004.png 2 05 00005.png 2 05 00006.png 2 05 00007.png 2 05 00008.png 2 05 00009.png 2 05 00010.png 2 05 00011.png 2 05 00012.png 2 05 00013.png 2 05 00014.png 2 05 00015.png 2 05 00016.png 2 05 00017.png 2 05 00018.png 2 05 00019.png 2 05 00020.png 2 05 00021.png 2 05 00022.png 2 05 00023.png 2 05 00024.png 2 05 00025.png 2 05 00026.png 2 05 00027.png 2 05 00028.png 2 05 00029.png 2 05 00030.png 2 05 00031.png 2 05 00032.png 2 05 00033.png 2 05 00034.png 2 05 00035.png 2 05 00036.png 2 05 00037.png 2 05 00038.png 2 05 00039.png 2 05 00040.png 2 05 00041.png 2 05 00042.png Video